My Beautiful Stranger
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: "My second encounter with the beautiful brunette was four days ago.  I still couldn't stop thinking about how perfectly she fit into my arms." For the ever lovely vampirexpixie!  M, OOC, AH. Lemon!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**This one shot is dedicated to vampirexpixie, some of you may recognize her as my beta for BAS, but that isn't what this is about. She was a great friend to me when I was dealing with stuff way beyond my maturity level, and I thought this was an… inappropriate way to thank her ; ) **

**She came up with this idea, and I loved it! There were so many opportunities that I could run with, and of course I added some of my awkward little touches in there.**

**But, Ashlee, thank you for being there for me, and if you ever need anything from me, I'll happily oblige.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO**

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen, how can you ever expect me to trust you if you forget important days like this?"

Blah blah blah blah blah.

"Sorry Tanya. I really have no idea how I could ever forget such an important day."

She was in tears, which was incredibly awkward, since I felt tears were hardly appropriate for forgetting some day that wasn't celebrated… ever.

"That was not heartfelt! It is our twelve day anniversary!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then."

"Maybe… maybe we should break up."

"Alright," I said, walking to the door and opening it for her, "-have a nice life."

She gaped at me, and then angrily grabbed her purse and glared at me as she stormed out of my apartment.

I sighed a sigh of relief. That bitch was a nightmare.

I decided to call Emmett, so that he could help me celebrate this momentous occasion.

"Hey brother from another mother!"

I paused, "… Emmett, you can't say that to me. We have the same mother."

He scoffed, "Whatever. I see Tanya's bringing down your mood even more."

"Actually, you'll be happy to hear that Tanya and I just broke up."

"Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of… a social life!"

I chuckled, "It does feel good…"

"So what are you going to do now that you're a free man, without that walrus to bring you down?" he asked jovially.

"Not quite sure yet… I'll probably go to the bar for a drink. You in?"

"Sure, can Jasper come too?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in about ten minutes."

I hung up and smiled, shrugging on my leather jacket. I decided that I should just walk there. The fresh air would do me good and I wouldn't have any issues getting there on time since it was only two blocks away.

I started whistling as I walked down the street, without the weight of Tanya on my shoulders. Just these past twelve days together, she was controlling my life. She'd never let me go out or hang out with any of my friends. It was all her, all the time, and she never clued me in on those stupid 'holidays' that she-

Suddenly, I felt something crash into my stomach.

"Ow…" I heard from below. I looked down to see a beautiful brunette, rubbing her head.

"Shit," I said, realizing that her small body didn't leave an impact on me, but crashing into me probably hurt a bit more.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I offered, taking her hand and lifting her off of the ground.

She looked up at me, and her breath caught. Her pretty brown eyes were looking widely into mine, and she blushed.

"I-it's okay," she mumbled with a heavy blush on her face, hurriedly walking past me and rushing away.

"Hey!" I tried to call after her, maybe get her name and ask her to coffee, but as if she hadn't heard me, she just kept going.

**EBEB**

For the next three days, I couldn't get my mind off of the beautiful woman I'd knocked on the ground a few days earlier. I groaned, thinking about how horrible my first impression on her was. Even though I'd just gotten out of a bad relationship, she was endearing, and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I was pouting to myself too. It was one in the afternoon and I couldn't get myself out of bed. My breakup with Tanya somehow didn't affect me, but bumping into this strange girl had turned me into a hermit for three days.

I needed to get out of my apartment…

Sighing, I got out of bed and made some shitty instant coffee. There was something about this woman that made me want to do naughty things to her, but at the same time, I wanted to take her out for a swoon worthy dinner. Cute and sexy all at the same time… it just couldn't be explained.

I poured the gross instant coffee down the drain and grabbed my jacket, walking outside again to get some fresh air. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but the fresh air was helping me clear my head.

I ended up sitting on a park bench, looking up at the sky and stretching my feet out as far as I could.

I opened my eyes just in time to see someone tripping over my foot. Horrified, I automatically reached out to catch the person from face planting the hard cement. I helped the person stand upright before apologizing, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stuck my feet out like that, I-"

I looked down at the person in my arms, and my face automatically lit up, "Hi," I breathed out, staring at the exact face I'd been dreaming about for half a week.

She blushed as she realized that even though I had already stood her upright, my arms were still tightly wrapped around her.

I was hesitant to let go of the angel before me, but I could tell she was getting a bit embarrassed.

I let her go, and ran nervously ran her fingers through her hair, "Hi," she answered me, biting down on her lip. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I swear, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine…" she said, trying to avert her eyes as she left.

I wanted to run after her, ask her all of these questions, but she was already out of sight in the mass of people.

**EBEB**

My second encounter with the beautiful brunette was four days ago. I still couldn't stop thinking about how perfectly she fit into my arms, and how badly I wanted her to stay in my arms…

Whenever I left my apartment, I hoped that I would see her again, but despite how much I desired her company, she just wasn't there. I kicked myself for not running after her when she left. She had an impact on me that I just couldn't shake.

I was beginning to lose hope that I would see her again. But maybe it's for the best that I stop hoping so desperately. I mean, I already saw her twice, and in a city as big as New York, that was rare in and of itself. If I just kept carrying this false hope with me, then I'd always wind up disappointed.

Resigned to being realistic, I sighed and walked over to the art gallery about two miles away. It might help calm me down a little bit. As I was crossing the street with the crowd, I saw her face. I fucking swear, I saw her face. I gasped, and sprinted after her, eagerly laying my hand on her shoulder.

The woman turned around, and I was crushed to find that it wasn't the woman that I wanted to see.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning away to resume my walk.

But then I heard a giggle from next to me, "Looking for someone?"

My head whipped towards the familiar voice, and when I saw her face, I beamed, "I knew I saw you."

She blushed, and sipped her coffee.

"I know this may seem forward, but I need to see you again. Will you-"

"No," she answered with a cheeky smile on her face.

"No?" I asked, crushed.

"No," she confirmed.

But she smiled at me again, "I'll tell you what. If we manage to bump into each other again, out of some weird fate, then yes."

"But it's New York-"

"Which is exactly why I'll say yes next time. If we meet again, mystery man, my answer will be yes."

With that, she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek, and went on her way with a smile on her face.

I gaped in her direction, praying to my lucky stars that I would run into her again.

**EBEB**

Coffee, coffee, coffee.

That was the only goal in my mind right now. I wasn't paying attention to anything else, I just needed some damn caffeine. That was proving to be obnoxiously difficult though, seeing as I couldn't find my car keys.

After looking around the entire apartment for them, I realized that they were in my hand already.

"Dumbass…" I murmured to myself. _This _was why I was in dire need of caffeine. I just couldn't function without it.

I had to admit, I was a bit crabby since I had last seen the woman of my dreams. It'd been two months, and there was no trace of her. I went to all of the places I'd seen her at least a dozen times, but no luck. She was nowhere to be found.

This was a common occurrence, my crabby caffeine runs.

After managing to start my car and drive, the drive to Starbuck's was absolutely infuriating, because I was hitting every single damned red light that I'd ever seen. I should have taken a cab, or walked. Starbuck's was only ten blocks away, I should have fucking walked. Why did I even own a car? What kind of New Yorker owns a car?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes in relief when I pulled into Starbuck's.

I waited in line for about fifteen minutes before looking up to the barista to take my order.

"I'll have- it's you," I said in amazement, suddenly not tired anymore. The girl that was supposed to be taking my order was the same girl that I'd bumped into numerous times before.

She blushed, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "I can't believe you finally found me," her melodic voice said. It wasn't the first time I had heard her voice, but to be perfectly honest, I was more than slightly awestruck by the sound of it.

Now that I had her, I wasn't going to let her go. I smirked, both of us had been engaged in a heated stare with each other for at least a few minutes before I licked my lips and leaned closer to her.

"I'd _love _a venti house."

She stared at me further as she entered my order into the register, "How hot?" she asked, biting her lip.

I leaned even closer still, so that my face was only a few inches from hers, "I like my coffee how I like my women- extra hot," I said in a voice that dripped sex. I got the desired reaction out of her as she let out a heavy breath.

With shaky hands, she started working on my drink, and I could tell that she was extremely flustered.

Score one Edward. She was breathing heavily as she handed me my coffee. I looked down at the side, smirking at the ten digits drawn on the side.

"Anything else I can get for you?" she asked in a breathy voice.

I smirked again, sipping my coffee as I hummed, "Not anything that's publicly acceptable."

I raised my cup to her, slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter, and left, just knowing I'd see her again.

When I got back home, I wrote her number down in at least twenty different places so that I had no chance of losing it. I decided that I would call her at eight tonight because her shift would probably be over by then. I got my yes.

I shouted out of the window in my apartment in excitement.

**EBEB**

Eight o' clock.

I dialed her number into my phone, taking a nervous breath as I pressed the call button.

"Hello?" her melodious voice came through my speaker.

"Hello, beautiful."

I heard the smile in her voice, "It's you."

"Yes. It is me. You've made this very difficult for me, you know."

"I do know, actually. My shift just ended," she said, her voice trailing off.

"I would love for you to come give me a visit," I said into the phone.

"I'd love to come visit you."

I chuckled and told her my address.

"I'll be waiting, gorgeous."

With that, I ended the call, and hastily cleaned my apartment so that it would presentable for her when she came in. I dimmed the lighting, and lit some scented candles in random places around the apartment. I took the quickest shower of my entire life and changed into my black boxer briefs, some jeans that made my ass look great (or so girls had told me before).

I decided to opt for a plain white shirt.

After that, I paced around nervously, waiting for her to show up. It only took about five minutes before I heard her knock on my door.

I speed walked to the door and swung it open, revealing the goddess standing at my doorway. She looked amazing. It was evident that she had changed out of her uniform. She was in a black lace dress.

"You look astonishing," I said, motioning her inside, "Do you bring beautiful dresses with you to work every day?"

She shook her head, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you found me. What New Yorker doesn't go to get coffee? I took on more hours. You were starting to worry me a little bit."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead, "Well, if you would have let me take you out in the first place, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

I cupped her face in my hands, "Can I kiss you?" I asked, staring at her lips.

She just nodded, parting her lips as she leaned towards me.

I took her lips in mine, letting out all of my frustration into that kiss. I lifted her up and set her on the counter so that we were the same height, and I kept attacking her lips like she was the last woman on earth. I fisted my hands in her soft hair and licked at her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned and opened her mouth for me, letting me explore her mouth like I'd dreamed about for the last two and a half months.

Finally, we were both out of breath, and I pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers as we tried to regain our breath.

"God," I said, running my thumb over her cheek, "-you're so damn beautiful."

She kissed me again, sighing against my lips, "What's your name?" I asked her.

She kissed down my neck, "Bella. My name is Bella."

"Bella," I moaned as she ran her tongue over my neck.

"I'm Edward."

I pulled her up by her neck and kissed her lips again.

"I want you so badly," she moaned, returning the passion I was giving her.

I fisted my hands on the countertop, trying to get in touch with my rational side before I got too far.

"Are you sure this isn't too fast for you?" I growled.

She shook her head, "Please, Edward, I… I need to feel you everywhere… it's been too long… hot damn," she said as her head rolled back as I kissed her neck.

I couldn't stop myself if I tried to at that point.

"May I?" I asked, my eyes burning into hers as I rested my fingers on the hem of her dress.

She nodded, lifting her arms over her head to make it easier. I peeled the dress off of her and eyed her body hungrily. I couldn't believe I had enough restraint to last two months. This goddess was amazing.

"You're so beautiful," I repeated as I kissed down her neck and chest, unclasping her bra in the process.

I palmed each of her breasts as the bra fell to the floor, worshipping every part of her skin I could reach with my mouth and my hands. She moaned as I flicked my tongue over her nipple and her hands flew to my hair. I paused though, and raised myself back up to her level.

"Bella… I don't want this to be a quick fuck. I… I want a relationship with you."

"So do I," she said breathily, "-but if you don't get back to what you were doing, then I'm going to explode…"

I smirked, lowing myself to her breasts again, "We don't want that, now do we?"

She moaned again as I twisted her nipples with my tongue and fingers. After a couple of minutes, I stood up, hooking my fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her legs. I groaned when I saw her wet pussy dripping onto my counter.

"You're so wet, baby…"

She gulped, "I've been like this since I first saw you outside of the bar."

I stared down at her pussy with hungry eyes. I trailed my fingers down her sides until they reached her pussy, and I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I slid one of my fingers inside of her.

"Oh God," she whimpered, rocking her hips into my hand, "-I've needed this… it feels so good. Fuck! Edward!" she screamed when I curled my fingers towards the ceiling and madly started rubbing at her clit.

"Oh… oh _God. _ Please, I- fuck…" a string of incoherent words were flying out of her mouth as I lowered my mouth to suck on her clit. I pumped my fingers inside of her more roughly as my tongue stroked her at a wild pace.

Her hands gave out, and her back fell against the counter as she screamed and pulled on the ends of my hair.

"Edward!" she cried out. I let her ride out her orgasm on my tongue and fingers as I sucked all of her juices into my mouth.

I backed away from her about three feet and feasted on the view before me. Her entire body was shaking, and I smirked as I sucked my fingers into my mouth. She moaned at my actions before tugging my shirt and jeans off of my body. She grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me closer to her, grinding on my barely covered cock when she get close enough.

"Goddamn it," I groaned, feeling my cock twitch as her warmth covered me. I hurriedly rid myself of my briefs and plunged my tongue into her mouth. As our tongues tangled together, I started to stroke her folds again, making sure she was ready for me.

When I was confident that she was, I lowered her back onto the countertop and lifted her ankles to scissor over my neck. Without waiting any longer, I slammed my cock inside of her as deep as I could go. We both moaned as I ground myself inside of her.

"Jesus," she moaned, "-if I had known it would feel this good, I would have jumped you months ago."

I growled at her words, and started drilling into her hot well at such a fast rate that she was screaming out a different language.

My jaw clenched as I tried to hold off my orgasm, and I lowered my hand to start rubbing at her clit, "Cum, baby. Cum on my cock again."

"Fuck, Edward!" she cried as she clenched down around me. My jaw fell slack at the feeling, and I leaned my head against her leg.

I pulled out of her after that, and grabbed her hips to flip her over. I pushed my cock inside of her again and she whimpered, "Holy fuck," she grabbed onto the ends of the countertop as I circled my dick around her walls.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I cooed down at her, sweeping her long hair to one side of her head as I sensuously kissed down her neck and back.

"E-Edward, I can't… I-"

I knew where she was getting at, and again, I reached around us to rub at her clit. She rocked against my cock and I chucked darkly, "Come on Bella… cum on my cock for the fucking third time tonight."

I couldn't hold off much longer, the feeling of being inside of her was unbelievable. I kept massaging her clit until she came, and we both moaned out each other's names.

We were both panting heavily, and I stayed inside of her until I regained my composure.

Lovingly, I pulled out of her and lifted her so that she was sitting down. I sweetly kissed her lips and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I chuckled, "Bella, I know this is very backwards… but I want to get to know you. Will you go out with me?"

She smiled brightly at me, "I'd love nothing more."

**There we have it. I hope you enjoyed it, Ash, even though it didn't come out yesterday!**

**I have four more one shots coming out soon, guys, so be on the lookout for those, too. I have a twitter (link on my profile) if you'd like further information on those!**

**I love ALL of your faces.**

**Love, **

**Jess.**


End file.
